


Moonlight

by totally_not_leilani



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally_not_leilani/pseuds/totally_not_leilani
Summary: There was a night, no, a singular moment, where Steven knew that he was in love.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Moonlight

Steven found that he has been growing more and more fond of the night sky, of the twinkling stars that hang above his head and the luminous moon that lights up the beach below him. It was calm, it was quiet, it was peaceful; and that's exactly what he fell in love with. He couldn't count how many times he'd sneak out onto the deck as a kid with nothing more than a blanket to spend hours watching the stars blink in and out like the lights in an office building. He started doing it more and more as he grew older, simply because it reminded him of simpler times; times where his mind wasn't so loud and his heart not as heavy. And, with the addition of the waves crashing into the shore below him, he would often be lulled to sleep. Which would be quite the task if he were to be sleeping in his own bed. 

He laughs at the thought; he couldn't even recall the last time he slept in his bed, let alone the last time he was left alone; not after the incident. He knew that the gems meant well, but with them constantly watching over his shoulder, the need for just a little bit of alone time became dire. He knew he wasn't ok, hell, everyone knew that by now, but sometimes he just wished he could be left alone with his thoughts. Thoughts...thoughts of anger, sadness, guilt, fea- there was a knock; a faint, unsure knock on the wooden frame of the door that pulled his thoughts away from the hole they were threatening to jump down into.

"Steven?" A voice questions sleepily from just behind the screen. He doesn't need to look over to know who it was, he'd recognize her voice anywhere. Connie. She had been staying over at his house for the past couple of days (how she managed to convince her parents to let that happen was beyond him) and he'd be lying if he said that her being here wasn't a helping aid him in recovering, "What are you doing out here? It's cold."

"I just needed some fresh air," he responds quietly, "I'm sorry if I woke you up." 

The door slides open and he can hear her take a tentative step onto the deck, "You didn't wake me up," He glances up at her from the side of his eye and his heart skips a beat. He couldn’t determine whether it was because he had finally been caught or if it was because of the way the moon illuminated her face. She’s beautiful, there's no doubt about it, and the pale moonlight only enhanced that beauty. It was as if he were seeing her in a completely new light, “can’t sleep?” she asks, drumming her fingers gently against the door frame. He shakes his head slightly. That was another thing he liked about her; she always seemed to be able to read him like he was just another one of her books. Connie sighs, padding over to him and taking a seat next to him, “Yeah, me neither,” She glances out at the ocean, gently placing her hand over his, “wow, I never realized how nice the view from up here was, let alone at night.” There was a pause, almost as if she were giving him the choice to respond; and he would, if he weren’t too busy staring up at her in awe.

In his 17 years of life, not once did a sight like this ever leave him completely and utterly speechless. For a moment, his brain went completely blank; much like it did every time he came out here. But it wasn’t the never ending void that put a halt on the negative thinking, it was her. It has always been her. And that’s when it dawned on him; he didn’t love the night sky solely because of its beauty, but rather because it reminded him of her. The twinkle in her eye, the soothing tone of her voice, the way she seemed to light up the room; Connie was his night sky when the sun was at its highest. And it was at this moment that he knew he was in love. 

Connie faces him once again, a small, gentle smile on her face as she eases down to lie by his side. Steven, knowing she must be cold, opened up his blanket to her to which she gladly took the invitation, nestling into his side. The two revert back to relative silence as they watch the night sky together, merely enjoying one-another’s company as their problems temporarily drift away. He knew that once the sun rises, he’d have to face them again, but for now, he was with her and that’s all that mattered.

“You know,” she begins, “I always loved the night sky too.”


End file.
